Fuyu no utaWinter Song
by mYtORnsaNDaLs
Summary: “Kurama… would you allow me to be warm in your arms for a little while? Just until the winter’s gone…? Will you allow me to be in your warmth? In your arms where I know I can be safe just until the winter pass?” Hiei x Kurama ... i love the song! R&R ne


**Author's Note:**

My second song fic!... Ehehe… I really would like to put the English translation but I change my mind…lol… I put the translation of the last line though… this is such a wonderful song… I'm sure you'll like it… if you'd like to hear, just google it! Lol… Fuyu no uta by kiroro.

* * *

**Fuyu no Uta (Winter Song)**

**Sung by: Kiroro**

Konna tooi machi ni mo  
Yume wo ataete kureru  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

Futo iki wo kakeru dake de  
Kiesou ni yureru akari  
Sora ni kagayaku hoshitachi yori mo  
Takumashiku ikiteru  
Donna ni hanarete itemo  
Anata ga soba ni ite kureru  
Onaji yoru demo shinjiru koto de  
Yasashii kaze ga fuiteru

Hiroi sora ni mukatte  
Ryoute takaku hiroge  
Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

Wasure kakete ita yume wo  
Kokoro no naka ni egaita  
Anata no koe ga kikitakute  
Hitomi wo tojite miru  
Kasuka ni kikoete kuru yo  
Gin sekai no oorugooru  
Matsuge ni tomatta hitotsubu no  
Onpu ga hibiite iru

As I watched the snow slowly falling down like a white powder dancing from the sky, I cannot stop myself thinking about a particular half-bred koorime… he hates winter… he hates the snow for it reminds him of his origin… it reminds him of who he is… a half-bred… a forbidden child… it reminds him of how his own kind cast him away to die, how his mother die of mourning him… how as the snow white and pure as it is… he on the contrary is tainted and corrupt, according to him… the exact opposite of his kind… of his beloved sister..

"_Hiei… it's winter here in Ningenkai, how about in Makai? I hope you're here… let me show you how the snow suites you… how it reminds me of you… I wish you're here Hiei…"_

I wrap my own arms around me… to warm myself… wishing, pretending it is his arms around me… and that by doing this, he too could feel my arms around him… warming him so that he won't feel cold nor feel alone again…

"_Allow me Hiei, allow me to warm your cold heart… let me be the sun for you are the snow… let yourself melt in my arms… coz here you are safe…"_

Konna tooi machi ni mo  
Yume wo ataete kureru  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

Hiroi sora ni mukatte  
Ryoute takaku hiroge  
Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

Konna tooi machi ni mo  
Yume wo ataete kureru  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

Hiroi sora ni mukatte  
Ryoute takaku hiroge  
Shiroi konayuki ga yasashiku  
Kokoro ni todoku yo winter song

I do not understand… why am I here? Why am I here again? I would only be reminded of the pain I've gone through… I only be reminded of how they mercilessly threw me out of that cliff to die… how my mother cry and beg for them to spare my life… and yet again, I'm here… I hate the snow… and I hate those women… I hate my mother… I hate myself… I hate the snow…

"_Huh? What the…"_

What's this? A flower? In the middle of this freezing cold? A flower survive… a red flower? A red snowdrop? Red, as red as blood…blood like that of his hair… that silky, flowing crimson tresses that I'm sure as soft as it looks with long green stem resembled his green vibrant eyes… a very rare flower… I wonder, would he like it if I gave one to him? Would he smile that smile that warms my whole being... I wonder how would it be to be in your arms…will you hold me too like those flowers you love so much?

I plucked a blossom and tugged it in my cloak as I flee towards the portal… towards him…

"_Kurama… would you allow me to be warm in your arms for a little while? Just until the winter's gone…? Will you allow me to be in your warmth? In your arms where I know I can be safe just until the winter pass?"_

Konna tooi machi ni mo  
Yume wo ataete kureru  
Shiroi konayuki ga futte  
Anata ni todokete winter song

----------

Give them a distant dream in this town  
You delivered the falling white powder  
winter song

"_Hiei… welcome back…"_

"_What's your doing here in the park fox?"_

"_Just walking and thinking"_

"_Out of the cold?!" eyebrow rose._

_Chuckle and few minutes of silence_

"_Eh? A red snowdrop?" surprise written all over that elfin face._

"_You like that do you?" smirk adore that tiny slightly chapped lips. _

"_Hiei, it's very rare and could only be found in the Koorime flouting island… you went there, for this?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Hiei…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_You know… I like the snow… it's white and pure… it reminds me of you"_

"_Hn! Kitsune no baka!"_

"_Let's go home, I know you hate the snow…" _

_Smile shines upon him like that of the morning sun. The smile he's waiting for and misses for so much… the smile that warms his heart._

"_No Kurama… I don't want the cold, but I do not hate the snow…" he murmurs as he follows the redhead beauty back to the house that keeps him from the cold especially during winters like this._

**~OWARI~**

**

* * *

  
**

Please review! Thanks! Jya ne!


End file.
